Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the art of an installation structure of a one-way clutch in which torque transmission is limited to one direction.
Discussion of the Related Art
JP-A-2008-223704 describes one example of a one way clutch fitted onto an output shaft of an engine. According to the teachings of JP-A-2008-223704, sprags are arranged between an outer race formed around a disc plate and an inner race fitted onto an outer race of a bearing supporting the one-way clutch. In the one-way clutch taught by JP-A-2008-223704, therefore, axial displacement of the outer race and the inner race is restricted by the disc plate and the bearing.
In turn, JP-A-2010-106956 describes a roller type one-way clutch comprising an outer race, an inner race and a roller disposed between the outer race and the inner race. According to the teachings of JP-A-2010-106956, the outer race is attached to a disc plate to be connected to a crank shaft.
JP-A-2007-32498 also describes a one-way clutch disposed between an engine block and a flywheel. According to the teachings of JP-A-2007-32498, the one-way clutch is disposed between an outer race integrated with a supporting disc opposed to a flywheel, and an inner race integrated with a disc portion of a ring gear.
According to the teachings of JP-A-2010-106956, the outer race is attached to a disc plate by a rivet placed in through holes of those members, and a tail of the rivet opposite a head is deformed. However, if the tail of the rivet is not expanded suitably, or if the head or the tail of the rivet falls out, the outer race and the disc plate would be loosened to cause malfunction of the one-way clutch. Such malfunction of the one-way clutches taught by JP-A-2008-223704 and JP-A-2007-32498 may also be caused by an imperfect expansion of the tail of the rivet or a fall off of the rivet head or tail.